


Chains

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Mutual Pining, Song: Stockholm Syndrome (One Direction), merlin loves Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin thinks about all the chains that bind him to Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Chains

_Baby, look what you've done to me  
Baby, you’ve got me tied down  
Baby, I'll never leave  
If you keep holding me this way._

Stockholm Syndrome by Harry Styles, Julian Bunetta, John Ryan, and Johan Carlsson. Sung by One Direction

* * *

Sometimes, Merlin just wants to rest. Running around saving Arthur, trying to learn medicine so as not to let Gaius down and failing most of the time, chores and attacks and magic always pulling him in so many different directions, it felt like he was a prisoner of it all. No chains holding him down but duty and a damn dragon going on about coins and destiny.

Sometimes he couldn’t breathe. Sometimes he wanted to scream or run away or just sink into the mud and disappear.

But then sometimes, Arthur would turn around and smile at him. Golden skin, sun-bright hair and breath-taking nobility when he wasn’t being a total prat, a heart as big as all of Camelot. Always willing to sacrifice himself for a higher purpose, wanting only the best for his people.

How could Merlin not love him?

There were chains and chains. Arthur’s smile tied Merlin down as much as any restraint. His fleeting touches, pulling Merlin to him when danger lurked, roughhousing when they were alone, his fingers ruffling through Merlin’s hair were the willing chains that bound Merlin to Arthur.

They did not speak of anything more. A prince and a servant, especially a male one, in a romantic liaison was too much for the kingdom or the king to accept. So they hid their longing in insults and thrown objects, in hunts and training and secret glances.

But once in a while, something would slip. A late night, wine and exhaustion, sitting by the fire, their arms touching, their thighs, too, and both of them would accidentally, purposefully, turn toward the other, noses almost touching, their mouths wet and wanting and so very close. Heat growing between them and it wasn’t the firelight.

It would only take a moment, Merlin being clumsy, Arthur swaying with too much wine, for something more. Lips rough and hungry, hands reaching past tunics and belts and finding hot flesh eager and hard and pleasure-wet. Hearts beating so fast that Merlin could fly on it. And the taste of Arthur, sweet and bitter and oh so real on Merlin’s tongue, opening his throat and swallowing Arthur down, listening to him beg, making him cry out in ecstasy. Touches and brilliance and the ache of it all.

But the firewood would pop or there would be a knock at the door or Arthur remembering who and what he was, and the moment would be lost.

There were chains and chains and Merlin wasn’t the only one caught fast.

But he was a willing prisoner. And someday, he hoped Arthur would be, too, not with duty chaining them together, but love binding them willingly and for always. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes:** unbetaed  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
